Un nouvel espoir
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Kise commence une dépression après que son bonheur fut réduit en miette. Alors qu'il se laisse sombrer, il ne s'attend pas à recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un, surtout son coéquipier.
1. Chapitre 1

Et je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Cette fois la publication devrait être régulière.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

-Encore un, Aominecchi !

-T'es chiant, Kise.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se mit pourtant en position de défense alors que le blond faisait rebondir la balle sur le sol. Les deux rivaux se jaugèrent du regard, cherchant la moindre faille dans le jeu de l'autre, la moindre opportunité.

Soudain Kise s'élança, feintant sur la gauche pour tenter un passage sur la droite. A peine avait-il passé son adversaire qu'il perdit la balle. Il se retourna et courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, arrêtant le dunk d'Aomine. Ce dernier lança la balle dans son dos, et elle effectua une courbe parfaite avant de passer dans l'arceau. Les deux adolescents retombèrent au sol, haletant.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs respirations, épuisés. Le blond s'assit sur le banc et prit sa bouteille d'eau. Il se désaltéra avant de reporter son regard sur son rival. Celui-ci avait repris son air blasé, et Kise eut un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma rapidement.

-C'est finis Kise.

-Aominecchi … qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le blond avait peur de comprendre, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Tu m'ennuis.

Kise eut l'impression de recevoir une grosse gifle verbale.

-Non ! S'il te plaît attend, je ferais des efforts, je …

-Je ne veux plus te voir.

Aomine quitta le terrain de streetbasket sans se soucier d'avantage de son désormais ancien compagnon. Kise était sonné, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ne le voulait pas. Il se leva et prit son sac, dans un état second. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la station de métro et il entra donc dans le train pour aller à Kanagawa. Durant tout le trajet, Kise resta dans un état de semi-conscience. Comme enfermé dans une bulle, il avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait et du paysage qui défilait à travers les vitres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à son appartement qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kise abandonna son sac dans l'entrée alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, suffoquant. La douleur compressait sa cage thoracique, son cœur d'affolait. Ses yeux le brûlaient alors qu'aucune larme ne perlait. Il était seul, encore une fois. Personne n'était là pour lui, il était livré à lui-même.

Au bord de la crise, Kise était incapable de penser correctement. Il était en proie au désespoir et à la solitude, et fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore le calmer. Il prit le premier objet tranchant qu'il trouva, qui fut un cutter. Il le planta dans son bras, la lame tranchant facilement la peau. Elle plongea dans les muscles, laissant une entaille peu profonde mais sanglante. La douleur se fit tout de suite sentir et un soupire traversa les lèvres du blond. D'autres plaies suivirent, traçant petit à petit le kanji de la souffrance. Chaque blessure le calmait un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que la crise soit passée et qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Ses yeux fixés sur son bras ensanglanté, il lui semblait que ses souvenirs se reflétaient dans le liquide rouge.

 _Kise venait de déménager à Tokyo avec sa famille. Il avait dû faire ses adieux à tous ses amis avant de partir, et avait passé plusieurs jours à en pleurer. Ils lui manquaient affreusement, le blond ne connaissait personne dans sa nouvelle ville. Ryouta avait fais ensuite sa rentrée en première année de collège, à Teikou. L'établissement était connu pour son excellent niveau d'étude, et ses prouesses sportives lors des championnats inter-collèges._

 _Kise excellait en sport et changeait régulièrement de club. En à peine quelques jours, il rattrapait le niveau des autres membres et ne trouvait plus aucun adversaire à sa mesure. Ses études se passaient bien, il avait des notes correctes. Depuis peu, le blond s'était lancé dans le mannequinat et le métier lui plaisait. Tout le personnel de l'agence était bienveillant et prenaient soin des mannequins, particulièrement les plus jeunes. La manager de Kise était une jeune femme dynamique qui l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile. Elle s'était fais un devoir de le protéger._

 _Dans sa famille, le blond n'avait que peu d'affection. Ses parents n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, même s'ils savaient faire passer leur amour pour leurs enfants par des gestes. Ils étaient toujours là quand leurs enfants en avaient besoin. Ses deux sœurs, plus âgées que lui, ne s'étaient jamais occupées de Ryouta. Elles étaient narcissiques et avaient une grande confiance en elles. Ryouta avait tout de même un chat qui lui tenait compagnie. Ce chat, nommé Kohi, était son seul ami. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, Kise allait directement dans sa chambre rejoindre son ami félin. Ce dernier se frottait alors contre ses jambes, réclamant des caresses et redonnant le sourire à l'adolescent._

 _Ce fut un soir comme un autre que tout bascula. Les parents de Kise rentraient d'un voyage d'affaire lorsqu'un conducteur ivre apparût de l'autre côté de la route. Il dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée et percuta violemment la voiture des Kise. La violence du choc provoqua la mort des victimes dans les minutes qui suivirent l'impact. Des témoins appelèrent les pompiers et la police, qui intervinrent rapidement._

 _Une fois les corps amenés à la morgue et les voitures enlevées de la route, les policiers s'étaient rendu chez la famille Kise malgré l'heure tardive. Les trois adolescents furent réveillés et ce fut l'aîné qui ouvrit la porte à contrecœur, invitant les agents de police à entrer. Ces derniers leurs annoncèrent alors la mort de leurs parents tout en leur présentant toutes leurs condoléances._

 _Alors que les deux sœurs accusaient durement le coup, Ryouta fondit en larmes. Ses sœurs l'envoyèrent sèchement au lit, et il se précipita dans son lit, se cachant sous sa couette. Kohi le suivit et se coucha à côté de sa tête. Il sentait le chagrin de son maître et frotta sa tête contre celle de Ryouta. Se dernier enfouit son visage dans le doux pelage du félin, les larmes coulant toujours plus sur ses jours, laissant des sillons humides. Pour la première fois, le chat ne parvint pas à consoler le jeune garçon._

 _L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, et Ryouta pleura une nouvelle fois. Il resta un long moment sur la tombe, les yeux rivés sur une photo de ses parents. Les deux adultes étaient enlacés tendrement, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres et le regard bienveillant. C'était une photo qui datait d'avant la naissance de leurs enfants. Ryouta caressa du bout des doigts le marbre noir laqué en tremblant. C'était dur pour lui de leur faire ses adieux, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Le jeune garçon ne quitta le cimetière qu'au crépuscule et rentra chez lui à pied._

 _Sur le chemin, il trouva un tesson de verre et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le planta dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas réfléchis, le geste était venu tout naturellement. La douleur fut si violente qu'il lâcha le morceau de verre avec un couinement de douleur et serra son bras contre lui, tâchant son tee-shirt de sang._

 _Après cela, l'aîné des deux sœurs Kise accepta à contrecœur la charge de la famille. Ils restèrent dans la maison de leurs parents, cependant les deux filles restèrent indifférentes envers Ryouta. Livré à lui-même, il dût apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Lorsque sa manager l'avait appris, elle s'était occupé de lui comme son propre fils. Elle lui prêtait une oreille attentive lorsqu'il en avait besoin, le ramenait chez lui après ses shootings. Parfois même elle lui préparait ses bentô pour le collège._

 _Kise allait sur la tombe de ses parents chaque fois ou il le pouvait. Il restait souvent silencieux, parfois il leur racontait les moments important de sa journée. Il avait cette impression qu'ils étaient toujours là, qu'ils veillaient sur lui._

 _Kise fit peu à peu son deuil, et la rentrée en deuxième année arriva. Il s'ennuyait en cours et n'avait plus de motivation pour le sport. Malgré son amour pour le sport, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de joueurs plus fort que lui, contre qui il pourrait se donner à fond sans jamais pouvoir le vaincre._

 _C'est alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme dans sa vie de collégien qu'il le rencontra. Les cours étaient finis et Kise déambulait dans le collège, prêt à partir, lorsqu'un ballon lui percuta soudainement l'arrière de la tête. De mauvaise humeur, il ramassa la balle et se retourna pour la rendre au propriétaire. Un métis de taille respectable, aux yeux et cheveux d'un bleu sombre et profond lui faisait signe._

 _-Désolé !_

 _Le blond lui lança le ballon d'un air ennuyé et le suivit jusqu'au gymnase avec curiosité, se disant qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé le basket. Il put alors admirer l'entraînement de l'équipe première du club de basket du collège Teikou. Son regard se porta principalement sur le métis, nommé Aomine. Kise resta admiratif en le voyant jouer et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire._

 _Le soir même, Kise avait profité de n'avoir rien de prévus pour aller au cimetière. Il s'assit devant la tombe de ses parents et leur raconta sa rencontre avec Aomine._

 _-Papa, maman, je veux faire du basket ! Je veux jouer avec Aominecchi ! Je vais rejoindre le club et m'entraîner sérieusement pour devenir titulaire !_

 _Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire radieux ornait le visage de Kise. Pas celui qu'il réservait aux photographes, mais un vrai sourire, sincère. Dès le lendemain il intégra le club. Le blond apprenait très vite, recopiant les mouvements des autres membres tout en les effectuant même mieux qu'eux. Le coach le remarqua rapidement, Kise avait un très bon niveau. Il ne mit que deux semaines pour intégrer l'équipe première, ce qui le rendit assez heureux._

 _Dès son arrivée dans le gymnase de l'équipe première, il rencontre son tuteur. Kuroko Tetsuya, un garçon frêle aux cheveux cyans et des yeux de la même couleur. Il avait été surpris en le découvrant, et d'avantage encore lorsqu'il avait appris le soir même que Kuroko était titulaire. Kise passa les jours suivant à poser des questions sur Kuroko aux autres titulaires mais n'eut jamais de réponse. Il avait dû attendre son premier match pour être témoin du talent du joueur fantôme, et il avait compris._

 _Suite à ce match, Kise s'était pris d'affection pour le passeur. Cependant, c'était avec Aomine qu'il restait tous les soirs après l'entraînement pour faire des un contre un acharnés. Bien que les titulaires et Kise sortaient régulièrement manger des glaces au konbini après l'entraînement, c'étaient ses soirées passées seul avec le métis qui avaient fais naître des sentiments nouveaux chez le blond. Plusieurs fois dans les vestiaires, son regard avait glissé sur le corps musclé de son ami. Il occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Un peu perdu, Kise s'était confié à ses parents. Et au fur et à mesure de son flot de parole, il avait peu à peu compris._

 _-Je crois que ... que je l'aime. Papa, maman, vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'aimeur un autre garçon ?_

 _Ryouta avec caressé la photo de ses parents du bout des doigts. Il était ensuite resté silencieux jusqu'à ce que sa manager vienne le chercher pour un shooting. Il avait repris son sourire de mannequin totalement factice et avait quitté le cimetière._

 _Quelques temps pour tard, alors que Aomine et Kise étaient étendus sur le sol du gymnase après un énième un contre un, le blond avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il s'était tourné vers l'autre adolescent et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Kise déglutit difficilement, ses mains pressées nerveusement contre ses cuisses._

 _-Aominecchi, je … je t'aime !_

 _Le blond rougit violemment et détourna le regard. Il avait peur de la réaction de son camarade. Soudain il sentit une main se poser avec douceur sur sa joue, et ses yeux dorés croisèrent à nouveau le bleu sombre de ceux du métis._

 _-Moi aussi Kise._

 _Avant que le blond ne réalise, les lèvres pleines d'Aomine étaient sur les siennes, les pressant tendrement. Un baiser doux et chaste, chacun découvrait le goût de l'autre._

 _Après ce soir là, les deux adolescents se virent de plus en plus souvent, parfois l'un chez l'autre. Leur relation progressait lentement, ils prenaient leur temps._

 _L'année suivante, le talent des membres de la génération des miracles éclata et leur niveau augmenta très rapidement. Devenus bien trop fort pour les autres collégiens, le sport qui les passionnait tant se devint lentement ennuyeux. Un à un, ils quittèrent les entraînements, avec l'aval de leur capitaine et du coach. Seule la victoire comptait. Kise fut le dernier à cesser les entraînements au club, et ses un contre un avec son petit-ami s'étaient naturellement déplacés sur les terrains de street basket._

 _Lentement, Aomine changeait. Au début c'était imperceptible, mais peu à peu les changements étaient de plus en plus visibles. Déçu de ne pas trouver d'adversaire à sa mesure, il s'ennuyait profondément. Il commença alors à lire des magazines pornographiques, toujours plus blasé de la vie. Et Kise ne pouvait qu'assister à ces changements, impuissant._

 _À la fin de l'année, ce fut le tour de Kohi de rentre l'âme. Le chat commençait à se faire vieux et son heure était finalement venue. Kise en avait pleuré des jours durant, bouleversé par la perte de son fidèle ami félin. Et ses sœurs ne l'aidèrent pas. Les deux jeunes femmes ne cachaient pas leur joie de ne plus voir l'animal trainer dans la maison, ce qui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur à Kise. Il s'était alors réfugié plusieurs jours chez Aomine. Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de le consoler et de lui changer les idées, il détestait voir les larmes marquer les joues pâles de son petit-ami._

 _Les vacances de fin d'année arrivèrent et Kise retourna chez lui. Les deux adolescents passaient tout de même beaucoup de temps ensemble, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Régulièrement, ils allaient au terrain de street basket pour des un contre un intenses qui les épuisaient à chaque fois._

 _à l'approche de la rentrée en dernière année, leur relation franchit un nouveau cap. Ce fut lors d'un après-midi chez Kise, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le lit de Kise, l'un contre l'autre. Et ils s'étaient laissé emporter par leur passion, ils avaient eut leur première fois._

 _La rentrée avait eut lieu, et Kise passa moins de temps avec Aomine. Il avait des shootings régulièrement en dehors des cours. Parfois le blond pointait son nez au gymnase pour passer un peu de temps avec Kuroko. Il devait également réviser ses cours pour maintenir son niveau et entrer au lycée l'année suivante._

 _Durant l'année, les relations entre les titulaires de l'équipe première se dégradèrent. Ils étaient trop fort pour les autres collégiens, et les matches de les intéressaient plus. Ils se lançaient alors des défis plus ou moins fou, contrôlaient totalement les matches, jusqu'à choisir le score final. Jusqu'au jour ou se fut l'ami d'enfance de Kuroko qu'ils affrontèrent. Leur jeu cruel réduisit ses espoirs et sa passion en miette. Kuroko vit son ami pleurer de désespoir et quitta le club, dégouté._

 _Kise s'en voulut énormément d'avoir blessé son coéquipier et ami. Il s'en excusa après le match, cependant le sixième joueur fantôme utilisa sa faible présence pour éviter les titulaires de Teikou._

 _Peu de temps après, ce fut sa manager qui devint moins présente. Elle avait dû prendre en charge un autre mannequin en plus de Kise, et ne pouvait donc plus lui consacrer autant de temps. Le blond était grand et la direction de l'agence considérée qu'il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul. Sa manager s'occupait toujours de le protéger des pièges du métier et de ses contrats, mais pour le reste, Kise était seul._

 _Kise passa ses examens en fin d'année et s'inscrivit au lycée Kaijou, à Kanagawa. Avant de quitter le collège, toute la génération des miracles se réunit dans le gymnase de l'équipe première, et ils firent le serment de se défier de toutes leurs forces lors des tournois, avec leurs équipes de lycée l'année suivante._

 _C'est ainsi que les années de collégiens de Kise prirent fin. Durant les vacances de fin d'année, le blond avait cherché un appartement près du lycée avant de déménager. Ses sœurs, trop heureuses qu'il parte, avaient signés bien volontiers ses papiers d'émancipation avant de l'abandonné. Elles étaient enfin débarrassées de lui, et coupèrent les ponts. Ryouta était seul et livré à lui-même, il ne lui restait plus qu'Aomine._

Ryouta partit dans la salle de bain et mit son bras sous l'eau pour laver le sang. Le contact du liquide glacé avec ses blessures le brûlait, il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras. Il fallut une ou deux minutes après avoir coupé l'eau pour qu'il puisse le bouger à nouveau. Il prit une bassine et la remplit d'eau. Kise prit ensuite une éponge et retourna dans le salon. Il nettoya le sang sur le sol avant qu'il ne sèche et accroche.

Le blond sauta le repas, il n'avait pas faim. Il se contenta d'une douche brûlante qui relança la douleur dans son bras, puis partit se coucher. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, seulement éclairée par la lune, caché sous ses draps, Ryouta était confronté à ses pensées et ses angoisses. D'habitude, il aurait appelé Aomine, mais aujourd'hui il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Kise se leva et rejoignit son canapé pour regarder à la télévision une rediffusion de match de la NBA.

* * *

Alors, votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Des prévisions pour la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou, voila le chapitre 2 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Kise se leva et l'éteignit. Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, comme en témoignaient les cernes sous ses yeux. Il se prépara pour le lycée et arriva en avance. Le blond monta les escaliers et entra dans sa salle de classe. Les bras croisés sur la table, il posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux.

Kise eut du mal à suivre en cours, et ne parvint pas à se concentrer entièrement sur l'entraînement de basket. Plusieurs fois son capitaine le rappela à l'ordre, frappant le mannequin régulièrement. Pourtant il s'inquiétait pour son coéquipier. Il était rare que celui-ci ne se donne pas pleinement dans l'entraînement. Alors quand le coach les libéra, Kasamatsu retint son as pendant que le reste de l'équipe allait au vestiaire.

-Oï Kise ! Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

-Rien du tout sempai ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Kasamatsu haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, bien que le blond n'ait pas l'air prêt à parler.

-Fais attention à toi, et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Kise hocha la tête, un sourire factice aux lèvres, et il s'éclipsa au vestiaire. Heureusement pour lui, ses manches longues cachaient ses blessures de la veille et personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Pendant que ses coéquipiers étaient encore sous la douche, il se déshabilla et cacha ses entailles contre son torse. Kise prit son temps sous la douche, masquant de son mieux son bras aux autres joueurs. Il sortit des douches en même temps que son capitaine, les vestiaires étaient déjà vides. Le blond d'habilla rapidement sous l'œil attentif du plus âgé.

Le soir même, après un repas rapide qu'il n'avait pas réussis à finir, Kise était directement allé se coucher. Une fois de plus il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il ne supportait plus le désespoir qui enserrait son cœur et guidait malgré lui ses pensées vers sa rupture avec Aomine. Alors Kise fit couler son sang une fois de plus, jusqu'à être assez calme pour finalement s'endormir.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'état de Kise ne fit qu'empirer. Il mangeait peu, commençait à perdre du poids et les cernes sous ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et cela se ressentait sur son jeu à l'entraînement.

Le coach et l'équipe s'inquiétaient pour l'as, mais personne ne parvenait à obtenir la moindre explication. Il fallut un peu plus d'une semaine avant que Kise ne soit obligé de se justifier.

Ils étaient à l'entraînement et le blond venait une nouvelle fois de rater un dunk. Kasamatsu était inquiet pour l'as de l'équipe et en colère que celui-ci refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Bien décidé à avoir des explications, Kasamatsu attrapa le bras du blond pour le forcer à lui faire face. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas au couinement de douleur qui franchit les lèvres du mannequin et fronça les sourcils. Il descendit sa main sur le poignet de son kohai et, estimant que les autres n'avaient pas à entendre la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir, il tira le blond hors du gymnase.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu à l'écart et Kasamatsu remonta la manche de son coéquipier sans lâcher son poignet. Les entailles plus ou moins récentes qu'il découvrit le laissèrent une seconde sans voix. Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleu-acier s'ancrèrent dans le regard fuyant de Kise.

-Tu m'expliques ?!

-Sempai …

La voix de Kise partait dans les aigües, il ne voulait pas que son capitaine sache. Personne ne devait savoir. Pourtant le regard inquisiteur et inquiet de Kasamatsu ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire.

-Je … Aominecchi … on … on a rompu et …

Les larmes parlaient dans les yeux du plus jeune et sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

-Je suis seul, souffla-t-il.

Des sanglots traversèrent les lèvres du mannequin et son sempai caressa la tête blonde. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et le laissa pleurer autant qu'il le voulait avant qu'ils ne retournent au gymnase. L'entraînement venait de se terminer et le capitaine rangea les ballons qui trainaient et le matériel avec l'aide de son kohai. Ils allèrent ensuite aux vestiaires, les joueurs sortaient petit à petit des douches. Les yeux rougis de l'as ne passèrent pas inaperçus mais personne ne posa de question.

Ils furent les derniers à sortir des vestiaires, et le capitaine ferma le gymnase. Ils partirent ensuite ensemble.

-Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine sempai !

-A d'autre. Tu comptes encore te scarifier dès que tu seras chez toi ?

Le brun lança un regard suspicieux à son coéquipier, qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules comme un enfant prit en faute. Le plus âgé soupira.

-Tu devrais compter un peu plus sur les autres. On est là pour t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Alors expliques-moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te détruire.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Le blond s'enfuit en courant et Kasamatsu poussa un nouveau soupir. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour aider son kohai et lui faire accepter son aide. Le brun rentra chez lui encore plus inquiet. Il passa la soirée à penser à l'as de l'équipe, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'aider.

De son côté, Kise s'était précipité à son appartement. Essoufflé, il s'était laissé tomber dans son canapé. Reprenant lentement sa respiration, il repensa aux mots de son sempai. Il ne le croyait pas, ne le pouvait pas. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné, les uns après les autres. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans sa vie pour ensuite l'abandonner aussi.

Kise se sentit suffoquer et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son bras, griffant la peau. Les entailles se rouvrirent, brûlante. Le blond avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Le sang coulait lentement sur son bras alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Il se coucha une fois de plus sans manger, les draps tachés de sang.

Le lendemain matin, le blond fut surpris de voir son sempai l'attendre à l'entrée du lycée. Ce dernier le salua et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle de classe avant de rejoindre la sienne, laissant le première année perplexe. Un silence tendu régnait entre les deux adolescents.

A la pause repas, le cinq majeur se réunit sur le toit et chacun ouvrit son bentou. Ils discutèrent de l'entraînement, des prochaines matchs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dérivent sur les études, les filles …

Kise toucha à peine à son bentou avant de poser la boite sous le regard réprobateur de son capitaine. Il n'arrivait pas à manger. Le blond affichait un sourire factice, qui ne trompait cependant pas Kasamatsu.

Durant l'entraînement, Kise manqua plusieurs dunk, son énergie diminuait rapidement. Soudain, alors que le blond s'élançait dans l'air pour un nouveau dunk, des points noirs obscurcirent sa vision. Il se sentit faiblir, sa force quittait son corps. Kise loupa une nouvelle fois son panier et ne réussit pas à se réceptionner. A peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il ne dût qu'à Kobori de ne pas s'étaler au sol. Ce dernier avait rattrapé le blond et se rendit compte qu'il faisait un malaise. Le vice-capitaine aida donc l'as à aller s'asseoir sur un banc au bord du terrain.

Kise passa le reste de l'entraînement à regarder ses coéquipiers en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, à tel point qu'elle finit par saigner. Le liquide coula sur sa langue, il avait un goût de rouille. Le blond partit au vestiaire avant le débriefing du coach et se doucha en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires, les autres joueurs étaient rassemblés devant le coach. Kise partit discrètement et sortit du lycée.

Il prit le métro pour Tokyo et rejoignit son agence pour faire son shooting. Heureusement pour lui, les collections automne-hiver commençaient, lui épargnant les marches courtes qui auraient immanquablement révélés ses plaies.

Le mannequin prit la pose, obéissant aux directives du photographe naturellement. Il passa deux heures sous les projecteurs et les lumières des flashes avant de retourner à sa loge. Il se changea, salua le personnel et partit. Le blond prit le dernier train pour rentrer chez lui et fut surpris de découvrir son sempai devant la porte de son appartement.

-Kasamatsu-sempai ? Comment tu as su que j'habite ici ?

-J'ai regardé sur le registre des élèves.

Kise ouvrit la porte et invita son capitaine à entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et le blond posa des canettes de soda sur la table.

-Pourquoi tu es venu sempai ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as mangé au moins ?

Kise détourna le regard sans répondre et son sempai soupira. Il s'en doutait un peu. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son kohai négliger d'avantage sa santé, le brun partit dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux sans tenir compte des protestations de l'as. As qui finit par s'éloigner en soupirant.

Kise s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une rediffusion d'un match de la NBA. Il ne suivait qu'à moitié, ses pensées ne cessant de revenir à la charge. Le blond s'était muré dans le silence, presque prostré sur le canapé. Son sempai l'y rejoignit et posa le plateau repas sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à côté de son kohai.

-Mange Kise.

-Je n'ai pas faim, souffla le plus jeune.

-Tu devrais quand même manger un peu. Tu veux refaire un malaise peut-être ?

Le ton de l'aîné était dur, mais on pouvait facilement deviner son inquiétude. Il tendit une assiette au blond qui la prit d'un geste mécanique. Bien que le repas ait l'air délicieux, l'odeur de la nourriture l'écœurait. Kise prit sa fourchette et goûta du bout des lèvres. Son sempai était un vrai cordon bleu, il n'avait rien mangé de si bon depuis la mort de ses parents. Il fit donc un effort pour manger un peu avant de reposer son assiette sans la finir.

Kasamatsu ne força pas plus son kohai, il se contentait de garder un œil attentif sur lui. Il l'aida à ranger et faire la vaisselle après le repas. Ils se quittèrent ensuite et Kise partit se coucher. Seul dans la pénombre, de sombres pensées s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Le sang coula une fois de plus sur les draps.

Le lendemain, Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils en découvrant de nouvelles entailles sur le bras de son kohai. Ils étaient seuls dans les vestiaires. Kise croisa le regard inquisiteur de l'aîné et détourna le sien. Il ne voulait pas devoir s'expliquer. Ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain, et Kise décida d'aller voir ses parents. Il n'avait cette fois pas protesté lorsque le brun était venu avec lui.

Kasamatsu avait été surpris quand ils étaient arrivés devant les grilles du cimetière. Par respect, il resta à l'écart alors que Kise s'agenouillait devant la tombe.

Ryouta parla à ses parents durant un moment, parfois entrecoupés de silence. Kasamatsu attendit patiemment en silence. Il avait détourné le regard, laissant son kohai seul avec ses parents. Le brun ne se retourna qu'en entendant le crissement du gravier, signe que le plus jeune revenait. Ce dernier avait les yeux humides et regardait le sol. Kasamatsu passa un bras autour des épaules de Kise, secoués de sanglots silencieux. Il ne prononça pas un mot alors que son kohai pleurait.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble chez le blond et Kasamatsu prépara le repas pour deux. La télévision comblait le silence de l'appartement. Kise avait eu le temps de se calmer et aida son sempai. Ils mangèrent à la table de la cuisine. Le plus jeune parla un peu avec son capitaine, de sa relation avec Aomine, de leur rupture, de sa douleur. L'aîné l'écouta calmement, sans le juger, en tant qu'ami. Ce soir la, Kise avait accepté que son sempai soit présent pour lui. Il avait compris qu'il voulait seulement l'aider.

* * *

Je trouve la fin un peu rapide ... j'espère que ça vous aurez quand même aimé. N'hésitez pas avec les reviews ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou, voila finalement la suite :)  
Un peu de développement des sentiments de Kasamatsu cette fois, même si l'histoire reste surtout centré sur Kise. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Sylnodel-shine :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu apprécies l'histoire. Vraiment merci pour tes compliments. Et je te rassure, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire (enfaite elle est déjà finis sur cahier, mais j'avais la flemme de copier les chapitres sur pc xD)

* * *

Kise se dépêcha de passer la porte de l'immeuble pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie et enleva sa capuche. Il rentrait d'un shooting et avait dût faire le chemin sous l'orage. Il monta les escaliers, soupirant contre ses vêtements trempés.

En arrivant devant son appartement, il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Depuis plus d'un mois, son sempai prenait soin de lui et l'empêchait de se laisser dépérir. Kise s'était peu à peu habitué à sa présence et lui avait donné la semaine précédente un double des clefs.

Il entra et se déchaussa avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il salua son sempai en passant et laissa ses affaires devant sa chambre.

Après une douche bien chaude, Kise rejoignit son sempai et s'installa à table. Le repas était déjà prêt et servis. Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Kise et il dévora son assiette avec appétit. Il avait recommencé à se nourrir correctement sous la supervision de Kasamatsu, qui avait veillé à ce que le blond reprenne un peu de poids. Petit à petit ce dernier avait retrouvé un poids normal.

Kise avait aussi retrouvé le sommeil et ses cernes avaient lentement diminuées avant de disparaître. Il avait encore du mal à s'endormir parfois mais compensait se manque de sommeil par des grasses matinées quand il n'y avait ni cours ni entraînement. Le nombre d'entailles sur son bras avait aussi diminué, le blond en faisant de moins en moins souvent.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre et étaient devenus des amis proches. Kasamatsu avait finis par apprendre le passé de son kohai. Il l'avait réconforté quand c'était trop douloureux d'en parler. Et Kise n'avait pu l'empêcher de prendre une place importante dans sa vie et de se frayer un chemin vers son cœur.

-Tu restes ce soir sempai ? couina le blond à la fin du repas.

Kasamatsu regarda son kohai, les yeux suppliant et une moue de chien battu aux lèvres. Il était adorable et le brun hocha la tête. Il envoya un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il passait la nuit chez Kise. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il était déjà resté quand il avait peur que le blond ne fasse n'importe quoi.

Kise attrapa le bas de la manche de Kasamatsu et détourna le regard, gêné.

-Sempai, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Le brun le regarda, surpris. Il avait toujours dormi sur le canapé et ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. Il acquiesça et laissa son ami le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Kasamatsu y entrait pour la première fois et regarda autour de lui. Sur les murs se trouvaient des posters de stars de la NBA et des photos. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, à l'opposé du lit. L'armoire se tenait à côté du bureau et la fenêtre face à la porte.

Kasamatsu s'arrêta à peine entré dans la pièce en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement pour se changer. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester. Kise comprit le problème et désigna vaguement son armoire.

-Tu peux te servir Kasamatsu-sempai.

Et le blond se glissa dans son lit. L'aîné prit un pyjama et se changea avant de rejoindre son kohai. Aussitôt le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et se colla à lui. Kasamatsu se tortilla contre lui, mal à l'aise. Kise resserra son étreinte. La présence et la chaleur de son sempai le rassurait et il se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Résigné, le brun se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Il eut du mal à s'endormir, n'étant pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, se fut la lumière du soleil qui réveilla le capitaine aux aurores. Il poussa un grognement endormis et voulut se retourner dans le lit avavant de se rappeler la présence de Kise. Le brun remonta la couverture sur sa tête et tenta de se rendormir, en vain.

Agacé, Kasamatsu se dégagea aussi discrètement que possible des bras du blond et se leva. Il partit dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Kise se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard et repoussa sa couverture. La bonne odeur qui atteignit ses narines le mit sur la piste pour expliquer l'absence de son sempai et il se leva. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine où le petit déjeuner, à mi chemin entre l'américain et le français, l'attendait sur la table.

Kasamatsu s'assit face à lui et ils se servir. Pancakes au sirop d'érable, croissant chaud, café, jus de fruit, bacon ou encore pain de mie et confiture les attendaient sagement. Ils mangèrent calmement et Kise sourit. Il appréciait la présence de son sempai, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il avait encore peur de trop s'attacher aux autres.

-Kise, on se fait un un contre un ?

Le blond releva les yeux de son assiette et lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-inquisiteur à son ainé.

-Ça fait longtemps. Et tu as séché l'entraînement hier.

-Désolé sempai.

Kise fit un sourire penaud et Kasamatsu le trouva adorable. Attendait, il venait de penser quoi ?! Depuis quand il le trouvait adorable ?! Yukio poussa un soupir agacé, s'attirant un regard surpris de son ami. Il se savait attiré par le blond, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une chance. Il savait son cadet encore amoureux d'Aomine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sempai ?

-Rien du tout. Dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette.

Kise regarda quelques secondes son sempai, des questions en tête, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et aida son aîné à débarrasser la table. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle avant d'aller s'habiller. Le blond récupéra son ballon et le mit dans son sac de sport ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'appartement ensemble et rejoignirent le terrain de street le plus proche. Les sacs furent abandonnés sur le bord du terrain et les deux amis se mirent en position. Kise avait le ballon en main et dribbla sans quitter son adversaire du regard. Il le dépassa par la droite et s'élança vers le panier. Kasamatsu lui courut après et l'empêcha de dunker. Kise effectua un tir informe, copiant le style d'Aomine. Le ballon entra dans l'arceau alors que les deux garçons se réceptionnaient au sol.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à jouer, jusqu'à s'épuiser. Le score final était sans appel, trente-cinq à treize pour Kise. Allongé sur le sol bétonné, ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir la force de se trainer jusqu'à leur sacs. Ils sortirent leurs bouteilles et se désaltérèrent.

-Tu t'améliores sempai.

Le poing de Kasamatsu atterrit sur la tête blonde qui couina.

-Evidemment idiot ! Contrairement à toi, je ne loupe pas les entraînements.

-Désolé sempai, c'est le travail. Je ne peux pas arrêter.

-Tu devrais éviter de mettre tes shootings pendant les entraînements.

-Je fais ce que je peux.

Kise lança un regard en coin à l'aîné et mit son sac en bandoulière. Les deux garçons se séparèrent et le plus jeune prit le train jusqu'à Tokyo. Il se rendit sur la table de ses parents.

Kise sortit du cimetière et marcha dans les rues de la capitale. Il avait l'intention de rentrer à Kanagawa, cependant sur le chemin il reconnut un passant qui lui faisait fasse. Devant lui se tenait Aomine, tout autant surpris de le voir. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, durant lesquels le regard du métis se refroidit et Ryota sentit son cœur se serrait. Aomine prit un air méprisant et continua son chemin.

Kise baissa les yeux et passa à côté de lui sans un mot. Ses poings serrés dans ses poches, il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau jusqu'au sang. Le trajet de retour lui parut interminable. Ses yeux le brulaient et son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine.

A peine entré chez lui, Kise s'effondra sur son canapé. Il se sentait mal, comme si on lui avait un peu plus émietté le cœur. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il en ait conscience. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond blanc. Il sentait encore le regard méprisant de Daiki sur lui, son sourire arrogant et son air suffisant. Il savait que Kasamatsu lui en voudrait, mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de prendre son cutter et le planter dans son bras, plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'apaise et que ses pensées s'éclaircissent.

Kise poussa un soupir et nettoya les plaies sur son bras. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sur lui ? » se demandait-il. Aucune des deux ne s'attendait à se croiser, il l'avait bien vus dans son regard. Avant le mépris, il y avait eu de la surprise dans les prunelles indigo du métis.

Enervé par sa faiblesse, Ryouta se détourna de son bras désormais bandé et passa l soirée à regarder des émissions inintéressantes à la télévision. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier Aomine.

Le lendemain matin, Kise se rendit à l'entraînement, un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Kise, tu as cinq minutes de retard !

-Désolé sempai !

-Dépêche-toi de te changer !

Kasamatsu écrasa son poing sur la tête blonde pour faire bonne mesure avant de sortir des vestiaires. Kise couina de douleur et posa son sac sur le banc. Il se changea rapidement et mit ses affaires dans son casier avant de rejoindre l'équipe dans le gymnase. Le blond s'échauffa et prit un ballon pour s'entraîner avec Hayakawa.

L'as courait et sautait pour dunker tandis que le pivot devait l'arrêter.

-Kise, je ne peux pas p(r)end(r)e les (r)ebonds !

-Tu dois juste m'arrêter non ? Ce n'est pas un problème si je dunk.

Et il remit un nouveau panier avant de se réceptionner souplement au sol. Pas une fois Hayakawa n'avait pu réellement l'arrêter. Chaque fois que le deuxième année empêchait un dunk, Kise effectuait un tir informe, copiant le style d'Aomine.

Lorsque le coach les libéra, il était déjà plus de midi. Ryouta regarda ses coéquipiers partir vers les vestiaires et prit un ballon pour s'entraîner à copier les tirs à trois points de Midorima. La force que cela demandait dans les bras fit grimacer le blond. Cela tirait sur ses blessures, et son bandage se teinta de rouge. Il espéra que son sempai ne le remarquerait pas, bien que les chances soient minces. Et Kasamatsu n'hésiterait pas à l'interroger et lui faire la morale.

Kise attendit que ses coéquipiers quittent le gymnase pour aller aux vestiaires. Sans surprise il remarqua le capitaine assis sur un banc qui l'attendait. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde et le blond baissa les yeux en rejoignant son casier. Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de l'aîné sur lui et se déshabilla lentement. Le plus jeune voulait cacher son bras, cependant le bandage ensanglanté n'échappa pas au brun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Kise ?

-Que … qu'est ce que tu veux dire sempai ?

-Tu le sais très bien crétin. Pourquoi tu as recommencé ?

Ryouta baissa la tête et poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, mais son capitaine ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Résigné, le blond s'assit à côté de son ami.

-J'ai croisé Aomine hier.

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour son kohai. Il attendit qu'il parle de lui-même, lui offrant son soutient moral.

-Je rentrais du cimetière … il arrivait en face et … et …

Un sanglot lui échappa alors que Kise revivait sa rencontre avec l'as de la génération des miracles. La gorge serrée, il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Kasamatsu passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le laissa enfouir sa tête dans son cou. L'aîné sentait les larmes chaudes échouer sur sa peau et en voulu à Aomine de les faire couler. Il ne voulait plus voir les sillons d'eau salée sur les joues de son as.

Kise avait refermé ses poings sur le tee-shirt de l'aîné, s'y accrochant comme à une boué de sauvetage alors quel es larmes coulaient toujours plus. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter et seule la présence de son sempai contre lui le rassurait. Le blond l'appréciait de plus en plus. Ils s'entendaient bien malgré l'agacement dont le brun faisait souvent preuve à son égard. Il était là pour lui, pour l'aider, quand tous les autres étaient partis. Alors quelqu'un soit le prix, Ryouta voulait le garder à ses côtés.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda gentiment Kasamatsu quand les sanglots de son kohai se calmèrent.r

-Oui. Désolé sempai …

Kasamatsu lui frappa le bras, sans y mettre de force.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Kise lui lança un regard surpris avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris sa douche. Il prit ses affaires et fila sous l'eau chaude qui lui brûla le bras. Le blond serra les dents et retint un gémissement de douleur. Il se dit qu'il voulait oublier Aomine, ne voir en lui qu'un adversaire. Kise en avait assez de souffrir.

Les deux lycéens mangèrent ensemble dans un fas-food avant de rentrer chacun chez soi. Kise s'affala sur son canapé, téléphone en main. Il ouvrit son répertoire et fit défiler ses contacts devant ses yeux. Le blond hésita devant le nom du joueur fantôme, avant de renoncer à appeler qui que ce soit. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse et mit une rediffusion de match de la NBA à la télévision.

Le volume sonore ridiculement faible de la télévision comblait à peine le silence de l'appartement. Alors que ses yeux tombaient par hasard sur la date, Kise se souvint du festival d'automne qui aurait bientôt lieu. Il se demanda si son sempai accepterait d'y aller avec lui. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en imaginant le brun vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel. Oui, il devrait vraiment le convaincre d'aller au festival.

Dès le lendemain, Kise s'y appliqua. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son aîné dans les couloirs, il le harcelait pour qu'il l'accompagne. Et à chaque fois, le brun le remettait à sa place d'un coup sur la tête ou dans les côtes. Agacé, Kasamatsu doubla l'entraînement de son as, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Kise termina l'entraînement pantelant et se traîna difficilement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et prit quelques minutes de repos avant de se déshabiller. Kasamatsu arriva alors que le blond était presque nu et détourna le regard. Son corps mince et musclé sous la peau pâle était magnifique et constituait une tentation à lui tout seul. Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer sous ses pensées et se dépêcha d'aller sous les douches avant que son kohai ne s'en aperçoive. Manque de chance, Kise s'était aperçu de sa précipitation.

-Tout va bien sempai ?

-Oui, oui !

L'aîné se glissa sous le jet d'eau froide en évitant le regard du plus jeune. Celui-ci prit la douche juste à côté, inconscient des pensées qui agitaient le brun. Il sourit, son sempai ne pourrait pas s'esquiver cette fois.

-Kasamatsu-sempai, allons au festival !

-Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui Kise ?!

-Je veux que sempai m'accompagne au festival d'automne !

Ryouta fit un sourire étincelant et des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'aîné. Kasamatsu bénit la chaleur des douches, il pourrait s'en servir comme excuse si son kohai posait des questions. La brun prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la proposition de son ami, pesant le pour et le contre. Kise attendait en silence, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-D'accord, on ira ce week-end.

Kise entoura les épaules de son sempai de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

-Sempai !

-Oï, calme-toi ! C'est dangeureux !

L'aîné lui mit un coup dans le ventre et le blond le lâcha, massant la zone douloureuse. Il leva un regard mouillé sur le brun.

-Ça fait mal sempai …

Kasamatsu sortit des douches sans répondre et attacha sa serviette sur ses hanches. Agacé envers Kise, il partit s'habiller sans l'attendre. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui et regrettait presque qu'il l'ai lâché. Yukio soupira et finit de rassembler ses affaires. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée d'aller au festival, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Cette sortie pourrait être interprétée comme un rendez-vous. A cette pensée, le capitaine de l'équipe fut embarrassé. Il savait que la proposition du mannequin était innocente, mais lui l'aimait et en avait bien conscience.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur le chapitre :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Je n'avais pas posté la suite depuis un moment, je suis désolé ! Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais vous m'excuserez hein ? :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Aoneko-sama :** Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera :)

* * *

Kise avait attendu avec une impatience non feinte le week-end. Il avait profité des avantages du mannequinat pour avoir un kimono bleu clair à motif de dragon-serpent d'un bleu plus foncé. Les deux adolescents s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la gare la plus proche du lieu où le festival prenait place. Arrivé en avance, Ryouta attendait son sempai à l'extérieur du bâtiment, appuyé contre un arbre.

Kasamatsu arriva pile à l'heure et rejoignit le blond. Pour une fois il avait fais l'effort de porter un kimono. Celui-ci était marron avec des feuilles d'un orange doux. Kise se décolla de l'arbre quand le brun arriva à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers eux sur leur passage, mettant l'aîné mal à l'aise. Cependant personne n'osait s'approcher, encore moins les déranger. La foule ne cessait d'augmenter alors qu'ils approchaient des premiers stands.

Kasamatsu lança un regard surpris à son ami en sentant sa main chaude contre la sienne et leurs doigts se mêler. Kise lui fit un petit sourire timide.

-Comme ça on ne se perdra pas dans la foule !

-Idiot.

Yukio fit un léger sourire qui ravit son ami et ils s'approchèrent des premiers stands.

Les deux amis avançaient entre les stands, se rapprochant petit à petit du temple. Kise s'émerveillait devant les stands d'expositions sous le regard amusé de l'aîné. Il insista pour faire des stands de jeux et acheter des souvenirs. Kasamatsu quand à lui préférait regarder les spectacles de rues, et ils firent finalement la grand majorité des activités sous les demandes de l'un ou de l'autre. L'aîné consentit même à un concours de karaoké, bien que ce soit loin de ses habitudes.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que les deux adolescents firent une pause. Ils prirent des dango sur un stand et s'assirent sur un banc à l'écart. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de feuille rouge, tombés des érables qui bordaient les allées. Un silence détendu régnait entre eux. Kise termina le premier et regarda le ciel se teinter de lueur orangé à l'approche du crépuscule. Les premières lanternes étaient allumées, illuminant des stands de leurs éclats colorés.

Kasamatsu termina ses dango et regarda son kohai. Leurs yeux se croisèrent le temps de quelques secondes et cette fois, se fut l'aîné qui entremêla leurs doigts.

-On y retourne ? demande-t-il, un peu gêné.

Kise hocha la tête et ils quittèrent leur banc pour se mêler une nouvelle fois à la foule. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les stands et montèrent les marches du temple. Les prêtres organisaient des cérémonies traditionnelles, et ce fut celle du thé qui retint l'attention des adolescents. Les deux amis suivirent les indications jusqu'à une petite pièce sur le côté du temple, devant les jardins.

Le prêtre les fit attendre quelques minutes dans le jardin, avant de les inviter à entrer. Les deux adolescents se purifièrent avant de s'asseoir sur les tatamis. Ils avaient la chance d'être seul pour la cérémonie.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, le prêtre nettoya symboliquement les ustensiles et les prépara. Pendant qu'il préparait un thé léger, les deux adolescents profitaient du calme et du silence des lieux. L'odeur de l'encens et l'atmosphère sereine invitaient à la méditation.

Lorsque le thé fut prêt, le prêtre tendit un bol à Kasamatsu, et les deux hommes échangèrent les salutations traditionnelles. L'adolescent tourna son bol avant de boire à petite gorgée. Le prêtre tendit ensuite un autre bol à Kise, qui fit de même. Les bols furent ensuite remis au maître de cérémonie, qui nettoya les ustensiles.

Les deux lycéens admirèrent ensuite les ustensiles avec respects. C'était des objets inestimables et anciens, fait main par des artisans et vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Les deux adolescents sortirent ensuite de la pièce et quittèrent le temple, parfaitement détendus. Dehors, la nuit était tombée sur la ville.

Les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe. De premiers bruits d'explosions résonnèrent dans l'air, annonçant l'imminence du feu d'artifice. Kise leva les yeux vers le ciel, un sourire léger et sincère aux lèvres qui fit rater un battement au cœur de l'aîné.

Dès que le feu d'artifice débuta, les yeux de Kise s'agrandir d'admiration. Ses iris dorés brillaient et reflétaient les lueurs qui illuminaient le ciel. Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Ses sentiments le submergèrent et il s'approcha de son kohai sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Yukio posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

* * *

J'essaierais de poster la suite pas trop tard, mais je ne promets rien. Période de révision oblige, c'est bientôt mes concours ...  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour ! Et désolé pour l'attente, mais entre les révisions, les épreuves écrites et mon tipe, j'ai été pas mal occupée ...  
Bon, je ne vous embête pas avec ma vie, bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Kise baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur ses lèvres et la surprise lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Son sempai l'embrassait ! Le blond en perdit ses moyens, et le temps de se remettre du choc, Kasamatsu s'était déjà reculé.

-Sempai … ?

Kise était hésitant et ne savait pas comment réagir. Son capitaine ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent et avait prit une place importante dans sa vie, mais il aimait encore son ex-coéquipier.

Kasamatsu détourna le regard, gêné et les joues rouges. Il n'en revenait pas de son audace.

-Sempai … je dois le prendre comment ?

-Prends-le comme tu veux. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore.

Kise se mordilla les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec les pans de son kimono.

-Je … j'y réfléchirais.

Kasamatsu lança un regard en coin au blond. Il semblait sincère, et c'était plus que ce que l'aîné aurait pu espérer. S'il avait une chance d'avoir son as, il était prêt à attendre.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent à la fin du feu d'artifice. Une légère gêne était présente entre eux alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et Kise entremêla timidement leurs doigts. Kasamatsu pressa doucement sa paume contre celle de son kohai. Ils prirent le dernier train et ne se séparèrent qu'au dernier moment pour rentrer chez eux.

Kise ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle. Ses doigts se portèrent à ses lèvres et les effleurèrent. Le baiser de son sempai l'avait vraiment surpris, et il n'avait pas pu le repousser. Ryouta ne doutait pas des sentiments de son sempai mais il ne pouvait pas les accepter si facilement. Il en aimait un autre, et il avait peur que son capitaine l'abandonne un jour. Kise s'endormit finalement, partagé entre ses sentiments pour Aomine et ceux naissant pour son sempai.

Depuis le début de la semaine, les basketteurs de Kaijou avaient remarqué la gêne entre leur capitaine et leur as. Si leur jeu n'avait pas changé, ils étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils devaient interagir en dehors du terrain. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, tout deux en étaient conscients.

C'est pourquoi ce soir là, ils restèrent faire des tirs après l'entraînement, pendant que leurs coéquipiers se changeaient aux vestiaires. Les deux amis attendirent d'être sûrs que tout le monde soient partis avant de ranger leurs ballons. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux alors qu'ils se déshabillaient et entrèrent sous les douches. Ce fut Kasamatsu qui le brisa.

-Kise …

Le blond sursauta et faillit se cogner contre le mur carrelé. L'aîné soupira, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire peur.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Sempai …

Kise rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir cette discussion, pourtant ils devaient faire quelque chose pour ce malaise entre eux.

-Je ne te demande pas de me répondre maintenant si tu n'es pas prêt. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

-Tu es sûr sempai ?

-Oui. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête crétin.

Kise hocha la tête, penaud. Kasamatsu fit un petit sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment adorable. L'atmosphère tendue avait petit à petit disparût et les deux amis quittèrent le gymnase plus détendus. Ils firent une partie du chemin ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien.

Ce week-end la, Kise avait un shooting à Tokyo. Il passa donc plusieurs heures à l'agence, sous les projecteurs et les flashs. Ryouta sortit en fin d'après-midi. Sur le chemin de la gare, il passa devant un terrain de street basket et entendit les rebonds d'un ballon. Le blond tourna la tête et s'arrêta en voyant Kagami sur le terrain. Le roux s'entraînait seul contre des adversaires imaginaires.

Kise entra sur le terrain et le roux ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Il lança un regard de défi au blond qui le lui rendit. Kagami se mit en position au centre du terrain.

-hey Kise ! On se fait un un contre un ?

-C'est parti !

Ryouta se mit face au roux et ils se jaugèrent du regard. La balle rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Kagami tenta un passage sur la droite mais aussitôt le blond le contra. Il tendit la main et s'élança, prenant le ballon et dribbla jusqu'au panier. Kagami sauta dans son dos pour l'arrêter, et Kise copia les tirs informes d'Aomine, marquant le premier panier.

Taiga récupéra le ballon et courut avant d'être bloqué par Kise. Profitant de son élan, il tourna sur lui-même pour le passer et continua sur sa lancée. Ryouta courut à côté de lui en tentant de lui prendre le ballon. Cependant à la ligne de lancer franc, le roux sauta et claqua un puissant dunk.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, les paniers s'enchaînaient rapidement. Cependant Kise était un peu distrait et Kagami gagna. Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur le goudron, essoufflés et pantelants.

-Kise-kun était distrait.

Ryouta et Taiga sursautèrent et le roux poussa un petit cri surpris.

-Kuroko !

-Kurokocchi !

Le garçon aux cheveux cyan sonda le blond de ses yeux perçants. Kise se sentit mal à l'aise sous se regard et détourna ses iris dorés. Le grognement de l'estomac de Kagami leur rappela l'heure et Kuroko proposa de manger au Maji Burger.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent à une table du fond avec leurs commandes. Kuroko n'avait pris que son habituel milkshake à la vanille alors qu'une dizaine de hamburgers trônaient devant Kagami. Plus raisonnable, Kise n'avait pris que deux hamburger et regardait le plateau du roux avec des yeux ronds.

-Kagamicchi … tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr !

Kise lui lança un regard médusé avant de commencer son plateau. Alors que personne ne parlait, il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Chose que Kuroko ne manqua pas de remarquer, contrairement à Kagami.

-Kise-kun est préoccupé.

-Kurokocchi !

Le roux posa un regard inquisiteur sur le mannequin. Le blond poussa un petit soupir.

-Kasamatsu-sempai m'a embrassé et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-T'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens non ?

Kise regarda le roux, la surprise et la peur se lisant dans les iris dorés. Kagami lui fourra un burger dans la bouche.

-Donne-lui juste une réponse claire de tes sentiments.

-Kise-kun doit lui parler de sa peur.

Le blond rentra la tête dans les épaules effrayé. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son sempai. Mais il ne pouvait nier les réponses des joueurs de Seirin, ils avaient raison. Kise passa donc le reste du repas à se faire une raison, et surtout rassembler son courage pour parler avec son aîné.

A la fin du repas, les adolescents se séparèrent et Kise prit le chemin de la gare. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son capitaine dans son répertoire avant de lui envoyer un message.

 **A :** Kasamatsu-sempai

Sempai, tu peux venir chez moi s'il te plaît ? Je dois te parler.

 **De :** Kasamatsu-sempai :

J'arrive, j'espère pour toi que c'est important.

Kise sauta dans le train et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Le stress montait petit à petit en lui, et le trajet lui sembla à la fois trop long et trop cours. Il marcha jusqu'à son appartement par automatisme, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait. Kise tentait de calmer son cœur qui était parti au galop sous le stress. Il se forçait à respirer lentement.

Sans surprise, Kise trouva la porte déverrouillée et son sempai dans le canapé. Celui-ci s'était retourné en entendant la porte et son regard sévère scrutait le plus jeune. Les sourcils froncés, Kasamatsu attendait qu'il parle.

Kise referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de son sempai. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête, ses mèches blondes cachant ses yeux. Ryouta prit une grand inspiration et lâcha dans un filet de voix :

-J'ai peur d'entamer une relation avec quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

Kise se tendit imperceptiblement et l'aîné posa sa main sur la sienne. Il voulait l'encourager à parler, malheureusement le blond se crispa d'avantage.

-Calme-toi Kise.

-Désolé …

Le blond retourna sa main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Il serra la main de son capitaine dans la sienne et se détendit un peu.

-J'ai peur d'être encore abandonné, murmura Kise.

Kasamatsu comprenait et posa sa main libre sur la tête de son kohai. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les douces mèches blondes. Ils descendirent sur sa joue puis sa mâchoire avant de finalement lui remonter le menton. Le brun le força à tourner la tête vers lui et prit son visage entre ses deux mains. Ses prunelles bleu-acier s'ancrèrent dans celles, dorées, de Kise.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais seul, je te le promets.

L'espoir fit briller les yeux du blond qui n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Kasamatsu et il combla la distance qui les séparait. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune avant de susurrer à son oreille.

-Je t'aime Ryouta.

Le blond passa timidement ses bras autour du cou de son sempai et se blottit contre lui. Oui, c'était là qu'il devait être.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin ... je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivis l'histoire jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
